ice age: the academy
by okemaduran
Summary: Diego is one of the people with a powerful animal spirit and all he neads to do is find the rest of the people in the ice age with these marks and some of them are his friends. The only problem is that a grater evil is trying to get them and he needs to get them to his old boarding school before it gets them.
1. Characters

Characters

Diego

age: 16

Appearance: Dirty blond hair, green eyes and tannish skin. Wears jeans and tee shirt and a jacket.(has a tatue like birth mark on his upper right arm.

Manny

age:16

Appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and tall for his age. Wears caky jeans a lang sleeve shirt

Sid

age: 16

Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, short for his age. Wears tee shirt and shorts.

Ellie

age: 16

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Wears a long knit jacket with a shirt and jeans.

Crash and Eddie :

age: 14

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Wears black striped shirt(Crash with black starting first Eddie with white starting) and black jeans.

Shira

age:16

Appearance: Black hair, silver eyes, very pale skin. Wears black and light blue clothes.


	2. characters and prologue

Characters

Diego

age: 16

Appearance: Dirty blond hair, green eyes and tannish skin. Wears jeans and tee shirt and a jacket.(has a tatue like birth mark on his upper right arm.

Manny

age:16

Appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and tall for his age. Wears caky jeans a lang sleeve shirt

Sid

age: 16

Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, short for his age. Wears tee shirt and shorts.

Ellie

age: 16

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Wears a long knit jacket with a shirt and jeans.

Crash and Eddie :

age: 14

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Wears black striped shirt(Crash with black starting first Eddie with white starting) and black jeans.

Shira

age:16

Appearance: Black hair, silver eyes, very pale skin. Wears black and light blue clothes

prologue

In this world every one has a mark of an animal on there body and the animal they can summon. Diego's mark is very ancient along with some of his friends. During the summer he helped Manny and Sid bring a baby that some of his friends kidnaped get back home. After that the heard ran into a girl named Ellie and her brothers at an old camp that was about to flood. Now he just needs to find on of the ancient marked ones then he can go back to his old school with his friends.


	3. Chapter 1: beginning of new school

Chapter 1

Diego woke up to a shining light coming throw his window. It was the first day of school so Diego quickly got up, he put on his jeans and an orange tee shirt before putting on one of his many jackets, he was about to grab his suetcass but remembered that he wasn't going to his bording school like last year yet. Down stars his mother was setting up the table and his dad was helping his younger sister get her stuff in the car so she would have everything to go to the academy.

"Hello dear you woke up late," Diego's mom said wile putting food on his plate.

"Forgot to set the alarm," He answered, the rest of the morning went pretty quickly every one sat at the table and ate breakfast and after that Diego got his lunch and walked to the bus stop. He looked at his house and new that if his friends saw it they would teas him for weeks about how rich he is. At the bus he already saw that his friend Manny was there.

"Hey, ready for a new school year," Manny asked when Diego walked up.

"Sorta, I half to get use to not living in the school though," Diego answered

"Oh Ya, you went to a boarding school last year," Manny said, the bus rolled up and both of them got on the bus. Diego sat in the front seat of the bus, Manny sat with Ellie behind Diego Crash and Eddie sat in the back so they couldn't bug anyone. Diego took out his phone and started to listen to music, the next stop a girl with black hair and black and blue clothes walked on the bus. She sat right across from Diego, he looked over at her and she was glaring back. When the bus got to school every one went to go get their schedules.

"What do you have for first period, I have chemistry with mr pool," Manny said,

"Same hear," Diego said,"What about you Ellie?"

"I have geometry," she answered

"Can Crash and Eddie Posiam come to the principle's office," came a voice from the walls.

"They all ready got intruble, that is so typical," Diego said, then the bell rang for first period. In the class room the girl with the black hair was siting right next to him.

"Hey, I'm Diego," he said to her.

"Names Shira stop talking to me," and with that the teacher started to assign every bodies seets.


	4. Chapter 2: meeting Shira

Chapter 2

Since Diego already knew that Manny was in chemistry, but he was wondering if anyone else that he new was in the class. Diego's group was consisted of Manny, Sid, Shira, and himself. Sid was the only person that wasn't there at the beginning of class, the teacher started to walk about what they where going to learn for the next year. While the class was listening to the teacher Diego started to wisper to Shira.

"The teacher is kind of lame," Diego whispered

"Stop talking to me, or I will heart you," She spat back

"Ok, kitty," He said

"You have a lot to say," she said,"The only saber in the school without a pack,"

He thought about to this for a moment,"I've met the other sabers in this school. I would rather be alone,"

She was left dead quiet after this comment. For the rest of the class Diego and Shira kept glaring at each other. Diego walked of to his second class of the day and found that the only person he knew in the class was Soto and his friends and Diego wasn't in the best of terms with them. Giving he was the reason they went to juvie and the resin nobody wanted them in any of the sports teams this year. He had english for his third with Ellie and Sid, when the bell rang they all went to the cafeteria and sat at one of the tables and waited to for the rest of their friends. Diego was looking around the cafeteria wondering if he would ever get use to this school.

"Your school is kind of small," Diego said when every one was there.

"You went to a boarding school last year, of cores it looks small." Sid said

"By the way why did you change schools," said Crash

"Ya, it sounds like you went to a good school," said Eddie

"Its a story for another day," Diego said, changing the conversation.

Diego had geometry next followed by world history, then P.E., he took an athletic class his first year of high school but it wasn't a class this school would be okay with.


	5. Chapter 3: The race

Chapter 3

During P.E. Diego realized that all of his friends, Soto and his gang, as well at Shira. First the teacher started out doing stretches, they had to be in lines of five. After doing stretches the class had to do Lapps, like his usual self Diego ran the fastest but this time he had someone to run against, Shira was running right beside him and was trying to talk to him about what he said to her during chemistry.

"Hay, what did you mean when you said that you met the other sabers in the school?" Shira asked him.

"I hanged out with some of the sabers during the summer and found out that they weren't the best people to hang out with," Diego answered.

"Ya, I can understand that," Shira said before Diego ran in front of her.

After every one was done running the reacher found that Diego got the highest score at 2 minutes and 50 seconds, Shira finished 1 minute after him, Manny and Ellie where around 6 to 7 minutes, Crash and Eddie where around 11 minutes, and Sid was at 12 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Dude, you got the fastest time out of any one in the school." Manny said

"Not even Soto can run that fast. How did you do it?" Sid asked

"We had to run every day at my old school." Diego answered

"What school did you go to?" asked Ellie

"I'll tell you guys later lets get to the bus." Diego said and with that they all walked to the bus.

Unlike the ride to school Diego was one of the last people to get of, that meant that Diego got some time to him self. Wile Diego was on the bus he noticed that Manny and Sid lived on the same street wile Ellie, Crash and Eddie lived a block away. When Diego finally got to his house he noticed Shira smirking at him.

"What?" Diego asked

"No wonder you went to a boarding school." Shira asked

"What ever." Diego said before walking to his House.


	6. Chapter 4: At Shira's house

Chapter 4

At Shira's house

"Why are you late?" An adult man asked her when she got to her house.

"Non of your business, your not my father," She said to him before she went to her room.

Shira's stepfather was a large man that always wore a dirty stained flannel shirt over a grease stained tee shirt with mud stained pants. Her mother dated her step father when she was 11, six years after her birth father died. Shira started hanging out with A kid that every one called gut and his group of thugs named the pirates. They would vandalized buildings, steal things and beet up people that got in their way. Shira started to think about what Diego meant when he said that the sabers that he hanged out with during the summer where not the best people, she knew that the pirates where not the best people but when she was with them she felt that she was stronger when she was with them.

"Shira open this door you do not talk to me like that and get away with it!" Shira's stepfather Jonathan yelled at her from the other side of the door.

"Go away, you can't control me!" Shira yelled back.

After that comment he kicked her door down and started to punch her. After a minute or so Shira felt her mark on the top to her left arm glow, just like her mother and father Shira had a Saber animal spirit. When her stepdad attacked her every time it would faintly glow but this time there was something else. Then it happened her animal spirit was a female silver saber with blue eyes and grey stripe marks. Jonathan almost leaped back when he saw the saber, and then she clawed his face.

"I knew it your one of the dangerous ones." Jonathan said before he ran out of the room with his hand over is face.

"This is so bad," Shira said to her spirit

'Ya but now he is knows how strong he is.' said her spirit.

The next day Diego was the only one of his friends that was on the bus, Shira got on after him and he noticed that there was something wrong.

"Hay you ok, you seam troubled?" Diego asked her

"Its nothing I just went to hang out with the pirates after I got in an argument with my stepfather," She answered

"What you hang out with the pirates, they are worse than the people I use to hang with, and they had me steal a baby." He said

"Ha ha, remind me to ask you about that later," She told him

"If you want to you can sit with me and my friends." Diego offered

"Ya ok," She said


	7. Chapter 5: PE homework

Chapter 5

At school Diego and Shira talked in-between classes and Shira would hang out with the herd during and after school. During chemistry a one week they where learning about the elements and while Diego, Manny, and Sid worked on the project Diego noticed that Shira was not paying attention. They finished the work with time to spare so they started walking.

"What kind of P.E. teacher gives their students home work?" Asked Sid

"Well we can't study at my place my parents have some people from their job coming over this weekend." Said Manny

"We could study at your house Sid." Diego offered.

"Can't my brother is having a party." Sid answered

"Well we can see about Ellie Crash and Eddie's place during lunch." Manny said

"What about your place Shira?" Asked Sid

"That was the bell I'm going to get to my next class." Said Shira then walking off.

The next classes before lunch where pretty mundane, Diego just sat through class and started wondering why Shira was being so distant. The day before she was so friendly and talked to him and the herd, today she being so distant. _I'm going to talk to her before we get to lunch,_ he thought to him self. Before he got to the cafeteria he sow Shira and ran over to her.

"Hay Shira is every thing ok?" Diego said when he ran into her.

"I went and saw gut yesterday." she admitted.

"Wait what, I thought you said you wanted to get away from that stuff yesterday." Diego said yesterday

"I do but once you get into the pirates you can't leave unless they kick you out." She said

"Don't worry I'll help you leave the pirates." Diego said,"Now lets get to the herd, we need to decide who's house where going to go study at for our P.E. project."


	8. Chapter 6: deciding who's house to study

Chapter 6

At lunch Diego and Shira found that the rest of the herd were arguing about who's house they where going to study at.

"Well my parents don't like me having friends over." Ellie said.

"My brother is going to have a party so it can't be mine." Sid said

"My parents are having people from their job over." Manny said

"What about your house Shira." Ellie offered

"…My parents don't like people coming over." Shira said quietly.

"Hay, guys if we need a place to study for our P.E. project we can go to my house." Diego said

"Seriously, we've never been to your house." Said Crash

"Where do you live anyway." Eddie said

"Don't worry my parents are going to be working and the house is big." Diego said

"So were going to Diego's house on friday." Manny said

"I don't think that I can go." Shira said

"I don't think your mom will be angry at you if go to my house to study." Diego said when Shira and him where walking to their next class.

"Hay if gut and the pirates come I can deal with them." Diego said

"Its not that. Its my stepdad, he's been beating me up for a long time but about a weak ago my animal spirit clawed his face and I'm just afraid that he will find me if I'm to close to the house." Shira said

"Don't worry we'll help you if he comes." Diego assured her

"Thanks, your not as bad as the pirates tell me you are." Shira said

"Well lets get to class." Diego said, after every thing Shira knew about him he just wished that he new more about her.


	9. Chapter 7: going to Diego's mansion

Chapter 7

On their way to Diego's house everyone kept talking about what the project at one point though they remembered that they didn't half to stop at their stops.

"Hey Diego what does your house look like any way" Ellie asked

"Ya we've never have been to your house before." Sid commented

"Well theres nothing really to say except that my house is really big." Diego said

"Dode you can't just say that and expect people not to ask questions." Manny said

"You guys are so going to be so surprised when you see his house." Shira said

"Wait, you showed Shira your house and not use." Sid said offended

"Shira just sow it because she gets of the bus after me." Diego said

"When are we just going to get of." Crash said

"Ya I'm tired of siting on this bus." said Eddie

"Mr sabber-wind this is your stop get off." yelled the bus driver

Everyone got off and Diego led them to his house. When they got to the house nobody expected how big it was it was three to four stories tall and was a mansion, there were ponds in front of each side of the house and plants on the other side of the fence, the house seemed like it was partly in the forest.

"Is that our house?" Sid asked astonished

"You live in a mansion." Manny commented surprised

"I didn't mention that." Diego said

"Have you ever gotten lost?" asked Eddie

"Ya thats a big house." Said Crash

"I remember that my parents would pass by that place when they drive us to school." Ellie said

"Come on we can go work on the project for school in the study." Diego said

Diego led them to the study on the second floor and everyone started to talk about sports in history and what they where going to do for the presentation. After they were done working on the project every on went on their ways home. Shira stayed behind hand because during P.E. Diego offered that she could stay at his house.

"Thank by the way.. for letting me stay at your house." Shira said thanking him

"Its not a problem, you can stay in one of the gest rooms." Diego said

"I just remembered. I left all of my clothes at my house." Shira said worringly

"I can go with you tomorrow for back up." Diego offered

"Ok,"


	10. Chapter 8: Getting Shira's things

Chapter 8

On Saturday Diego helped Shira sneak into her house to get her things.

"Hay are you sure your stepdad isn't here?" Diego asked

"Ya, he always goes to the bar on Saturdays." Shira said

"At 10 in the morning?" Diego said questioning Shira's stepfathers life choices.

"He is a big drunk." Shira said

"Lets just get your stuff." Diego said

Walking through the house Diego could see that the house was a Dump, there was mold on the walls and some of the windows where broken. Shira led him upstairs and into her room. Her room was probably the cleanest room in the house, it was simple but it was nice.

"So what do you need to get?" Diego asked

"Other then my clothes I need to get some pictures and my laptop." Shira said

After Diego and Shira where just going to leave when they heard the front Door open.

"Shira where I'm home." Said a kind womanly voice from the front door.

"Oh thank god its my mom." Said Shira ralleved

"Better her than your stepdad." Said Diego

They walked down stairs and started towards the Door and almost went down stairs but before they went out the door Shira's mom.

"Hay Kitty." Shira's mom said,"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to spend some time at my friends Diego's house."Shira answered

"Is this about your stepdad. You know I'm trying to brake up with him." Shira's mom said

"I know but its also about the pirates I'm trying to leave them." Shira said

"Well I'm glad you are trying to turn your life around." Shira's mom said,"How about se each other tomorrow."

"Ok I'll see you at the park tomorrow mom." Shira said and walked off

Diego and Shira walked to his car, Diego got to his drivers license last year when he was a freshmen. While Diego was helping Shira get her stuff in her car they started talking.

"Hay your mom seamed nice." Diego said

"Thanks your parents seam nice to." said Shira

"Why did your mom marry him any way?" Diego asked

"He was nice when she met him, but after they married she started traveling for her job and he became a jerk." she answered

"Well we should probably get back to my house." he said

"Why?" Shira asked

"I'm pretty sure those are the pirates behind us." Diego said

"Hay Shira where were you yesterday, we where waiting for you for a hour." said a large boy with a leather jacket and and ripped jeans with black hair and an tee shirt with a skull and cross bones on it

"I was no ware gut, I just had some homework to do." Shira said

"Oh ya than who's the rich kid." asked a small boy named squint.

"I'm Diego, insult me again and I will end you." Diego said slowly grabbing a knife out of the inside of his jacket.

"Is that a threat rich kid." Gut said

"Yes," Diego said

Then gut lunged at him with a knife, but before gut could get to him Diego deftected it with a scimitar sword and pushed them back. He then lunged towards them but not aiming at any of them.

"You freak," One of the pirates yelled at him while they where running.

"W…where did that sword come from?" Shira asked, before he could answer Diego summoned the sword back in to his spirt mark.

"What, a lot of animal spirits have weapons if you practice you can summon your animal spirit's weapon as well." Diego told her

"Well I guess we should get back to your house." Shira said,"Where did you learn that?"

"My old Boarding school, come on lets get to my house." Diego said with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 9: the fight with the pirates

Chapter 9

For the next couple of weeks Diego and Shira got closer and started dating. In school every one was doing good in class and the pirates seamed to be avoiding Shira. As for the pirates they where going to show Shira that nobody leaves the pirates.

It was a week before halloween and everyone was in town hanging out and talking about what they where going to do.

"I heard that Nick Johnson is going to have a party." Manny offered

"I'm ok with going on a party for halloween. Hast to be better than going to watch a fencing mach for five hours." Diego said jokingly

"You went to a fencing match?" Crash and Eddie asked at the same time.

"Ya, I had to it was a school trip." Diego said

"Wait don't we half to get costumes for this halloween party?" Ellie asked

"Guys the party is in a week I think we have enough time to get costumes." Shira said sarcastically

"Hay Shira see that your still hanging out with the rich kid and these losers." Gut said behind them

"Go away Gut." Shira said

"What don't what a reminder of your past." Gut said meanly

"She said to go away so leave." Manny said

"Was I talking to you." Gut said

"Can you guys just leave we don't want to start anything." Ellie said shyly

"Oh ya what ya going to do about it." said a girl with an Australian ascent

"How about I show you." Shira said threateningly.

Then everyone started to fight, the pirates would throw punches and the herd would deflect them. Shira and Diego would fight back but at one point Diego decided that it was time for everything to stop. Diego summoned his animal spirit, it was an orange saber with green eyes, when some of the pirates saw his animal they ran but when Gut saw the saber he summons his animal spirit, an large ape with grey and black fur.

"So you think you can scare me off." Gut asked, and then the ape showed its claws.

Shira wanted to stop this Gut was going to kill her real friends. She thought about what Diego just said about how he went to a fencing match, when Shira's real father was still alive he once showed her how to fence and she figured that she was good at it. Then it happened and she was holding a fencing sword.

"Gut I'm not in the pirates anymore so take a hint and leave before one of us gets hurt." Shira said threatening him

"Ok, I'll leave but not before this." Gut said,"Captain break the rich kid's arm."

Then the ape named captain broke Diego's arm.

"Diego are you Ok!" Every one yelled and ran over to him

"Sid call an ambulance!" Manny yelled

"I'm already on it." Sid said back

…

A day later Diego woke up in a hospital. His head hurt for a moment then he remembered what happened, his arm got broken and then he blacked out. Every one was sleeping in the waiting room when Diego was able to walk around of the room his right arm was in a cast.

"Hay guys," Diego said

"You ok," Manny asked

"I was so worried about you." Shira said

"What did they say." said Crash

"Are you going to live." said Eddie

"Oh Diego I thought you where died." Sid said And then hugged him.

"Diego where just glad your okay," Ellie said grabbing Sid off of him.

"GUYS I'm ok, my arm is just broken I didn't get shot." Diego assured them.

"Ok thats good to know. Sorry about the pirates I should have known that they would do something like this." Shira apologized

"They went way to far though." Ellie said

"We should just get out of hear. This place is so boring and I would rather not see my parents pay the doctors." Diego said and every one walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 10: the new kids

Chapter 10

For the rest of the day every one hanged out at Diego's house and just talked and watched some T.V.

"I wonder," Diego said to himself.

"What?" Manny asked

"Nothing I just was thinking about how my old school was doing." Diego said

"I half to leave early I promised my mom I would help her cook." Ellie said.

"Cool, see you at school." Shira said

"You know I better go to, I have some homework to do." Manny said

"Cool, see you later." Diego said

"So what are you going to do know?" Shira asked when everyone left.

"Lets just do our homework." Diego said

"Hay do you know what to do for problem 9 on our geometry homework?" Shira asked

"The deamiter equals 11.9." Diego answered

"Thanks, I think I did something wrong on the problem." Shira said

"Let me see," Diego said,"oh, I see you divided instead of multiplied."

"Cool thanks," Shira said, and for the rest of the day Diego and Shira worked on there homework.

…

For the rest of the week every one went though it like a normal day. It was friday and it was the day of the halloween party. Diego and Shira where getting ready for school and they where eating school.

"Hay, where are your parents I never get to see them?" Shira Asked

"They're always busy doing there job." Diego said

"Well I wish I could meet them." Shira said

"We should eat break fest and then get to the bus." Diego said, and they started to eat their breakfast.

On the bus every one just read or listened to their music. Diego showed Shira some of the music on his phone, At school some people where waring their costumes and others weren't. Shira noticed that there were some new people wearing all black and had blank looks on their faces.

"Hay guys do you see the new kids." Ellie said

"Ya, they look kind of strange." Shira said

"Hay, Diego you ok you seam stressed?" Manny asked

"No I'm fine I just went to bed to late." Diego said

"Hay guys, did you do the homework for chemistry?" Sid asked when he came running up behind them.

"You didn't do the homework, Sid that project is half of our grade we all need to turn that in or we'll fail." Shira said

"Don't worry we have a substitute and substitutes never have us do our work." Diego assured her

The bell rang and every one went to class. For the rest of the day it seamed like the new kids where fallowing the herd around and that worried Diego. At Diego's old school they didn't just teach the student's about math, english, science, and history, but they taught the students about the animal spirit world and how to fight the people with evil animal spirits. Diego knew that the new students where not what they seamed and he knew that they where demons.


	13. Chapter 11: getting ready for halloween

Chapter 11

For the rest of the day Diego glared at the new kids when he saw them in class. When they where on the bus the herd talked about what they where going to wear for the halloween party. Manny was going to wear a pirate costume, Ellie was going to where a costume from the 17th century, Sid was forced to wear a pumpkin costume by his parents, Crash and Eddie were going to wear black and white striped prisinor costumes, Diego was going to wear a costume braised of the nights watch from the Game of Throwns, and Shira didn't know what she was going to wear but Diego's mother said that she would help her.

"See you guys at the party!" Ellie said when she and her brothers got of the bus and went to their house.

"See you later." Diego said

"See you later." Shira said

Diego and Shira talked to each other and Diego mentioned that he thought that the new kids where probably demons and that they needed to be careful at the party. Shira said that she would keep an eye out but that they probably shouldn't worry.

At Diego's house

"Mom, dad we're home!" Diego yelled throughout the large mansion.

"Mom's looking for some costumes that Shira could wear to the halloween party and dad's in the back yard." said a woman around her twenties with tan skin like Diego with green eye's and brown hair, she wore purple and brown clothes, the brown on her clothes where the same color as the brown on Diego's jacket.

"Thanks Sara." Diego said

"Oh, I'm Sara, Diego's sister nice to meet you." Sara said, then a black cat then came out of her mark and started walking around the three of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shira." Shira said introducing herself. "I should probably go upstairs to look for a costume."

"See you later!" Sara called, then turned to Diego and started talking more quiet,"Diego you and I both know that there are demons following you and your friends. You need to bring your friends to the academy to where they will be safe."

"I know that, and I'm going to try to get them to the academy, but I need to use my sword skills to fight of the demon if they try to jump us." Diego said.

"Our brother is guarding Ellie, Crash and Eddie's house and I did a spell to create two copies of me to guard Sid's house and one to guard Manny's house." Sara said.

"Thats good, but I'm the only one of my friends that knows how to summon their weapon, and I can't fight all of the demons at once." Diego said.

"In my experience people usually summon their animal when ever they want, but they summon their weapon if their lives are in danger. I think getting chased by demons counts as having your life in danger." Sara said kind of jokingly.

…

Shira and Diego were talking to Diego's mom, Eleanor while looking through Shira's clothes to find a costume she could where to the party. All of the clothes looked good but not just right for the costume Shira had in mind. She wanted to be a vampire for halloween, she had the vampire teeth and an idea of what her make up was going to look at but she didn't have an outfit to wear.

"I'd like to thank you again for letting me stay Mrs. Wind. You and Mr. Saber are vary nice to let me stay." Shira said

"Its nothing, we were more than happy than to let you stay." said Eleanor, "try this on."

Eleanor handed a blue, silver, and black dress. It was a perfect, Shira remembered her mother saying that she wore it to a halloween party herself and met her father in it. The dress had some rips and a dash of fake blood on it. Shira saw something in Diego's mother and father, they were nice to her and the rest of the herd, but she could tell when she walked out of the bath room with her costume on and make up on, and all that some thing was different about Eleanor.

"You look great, no wonder my son likes you." Eleanor said with a laugh then she lowered her voice so know one could hear."Remember to use your fencing swords if you get in trouble."

"Ok, but its a party I'm sure nothing will happen." Shira said with a laugh and walked out of her room with Eleanor. Eleanor walked to a balcony while Shira walked to the stair case.

…

Diego walked to his room to go get ready for the halloween party after he talked to his sister. His costume was very complicated to put on, it was one of the uniforms of the knights watch from the game of thrones, after he was able to get the costume on he summoned his scimitar swords and attached them to either side of his belt. After that he walked down stairs and found Shira, who was still getting ready.

While waiting Diego started to look through a book about demons, he flipped through pages and found something interesting. It was a page about sirens, they where depicted as very good looking people and had very alluring voices but only wore black when away from the water, but in their true form had scales and made the appearance of a cross between a human and some scaled water animal. That's when diego remembered that one of the new kids had water spilled on them and for a moment they only appeared to be wearing more colorful clothes but seamed to have scales. Unfortunately the halloween party was near a lake and sirens had more power their.

…

Diego just talked to Manny and Sid and confirmed with them that he would meet them at the party with Shira. He started to go to get his car keys when Shira walked down the stairs with red lipstick dark eye shadow mached with her pale skin and the blue, silver and black dress made her not only look great, but just like a vampire.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Diego said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, you clean up nice. You know, for a rich Saber." Shira said with a quick laugh.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent swords men." Diego said.

"Will you two just go to your halloween party already I have to work." Sara said to them.

"Fine we're going, see." Diego said grabbing his car keys and walking with Shira out the door and with that they where off.


	14. Chapter 12: halloween party and sirens

Chapter 12

Diego and Shira where driving in his car to the party. Shira was talking about what she did when she was younger and then tried to remember were she saw Diego's costume.

"I swear where did I see your costume before?" Shira asked

"Probably the game of thrones." Diego said bluntly.

"Oh ya, I really need to catch up on the show I haven't seen it in a year." Shira said.

"You can watch it the session this weekend or tomorrow. Oh, heres the party." Diego said and they got out side of the car and waited for the rest of the herd.

While waiting for the rest of the herd Shira found one of her friends from her drama class and started to talk to them and Diego walked to the intrence of the party. He started to see Manny's car roll into the parking lot with the rest of the herd when Soto and his gang walked up to him.

"Hey Diego, now I know that we haven't hanged out in a while ever since last winter, but do you have a cigarette on hand?" Soto asked.

"I haven't had one of those in less than a year and I'm trying to keep it that way." Diego said.

"Well here in case you want one." Soto said while handing him one.

But right then and there Diego took out his knife and cut the cigarette in half.

"You guys can go, I'm not the same person that I was when I was in the half peak pack." Diego said and walked off to go see the herd.

"Hey dude what was that about?" Manny asked when Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sid, and him self walked up.

"Oh it was nothing just a little spat. Shira's inside waiting and I'm really tired of not being at this awesome party." Diego said and they all walked in.

They all walked in and heard songs by Set It Off like Wolf In Sheep's Clothing, Nightmare, Horrible Kids, End In Tragedy, and Breath In Breath Out. They started to hang out with their other friends and danced to the music. Everyone at the party was having fun and even though everyone was wearing normal clothes it seamed just like another party, except for the hanted house that could scare a demon and the halloween decorations.

Then the sirens walked in there where four girls and four boys in the group and they all wore costumes that every one could recognize but not place. There was one girl and boy that seamed like the leaders of the group and they made a gesture and her and the boys went to the music stage while three girls walked off to talk to Soto and his group. Other than that every thing seamed fine and diego forgot to worry about sirens and just had fun. At one point a song called I Know I'm A Wolf came on and everyone got into pairs of two to dance together, Manny went with Ellie and Diego went with Shira. The song started and every one started to dance, it ended up Diego and Shira being in the middle of the dance and every other couple danced around them. Then at the end of the song Diego and Shira had their first intamete kiss. Diego and Shira where going on dates but their kiss they just had, showed them how they felt about the other, unfortunately they where both to proud to say it at the time.

* * *

Meanwhile Sid, Crash, and Eddie where standing near the haunted house trying to pick up girls. Then three girls walked up to them, one had blonde hair, one had white hair and the last had black hair.

"Can you guys walk with us through the haunted we're scared to go in." Said the girl with black hair to them then walking to Crash and was immediately hanging on is arm.

"And it would really help if strong brave guys like you would walk with us." Said the girl with white hair and walked to Eddie and hanged on arm.

"You know I don't care for guys that think about personal hygiene." Whispered the girl with blonde hair to Sid.

Then Sid, Crash, and Eddie walked inside with the sirens and a strange alluring song started to play and the sirens started to sing.(Search Queen Of The Sea Siren song) The boys walked through the haunted house and things started to change, the haunted started to look like a ship reck and the three beautiful girls started to get much smaller noses that almost looked like it was part of their faces, they had rows of razor sharp teeth, and they had grown purple scales. The sirens started to dance around them and then they gave them a fish, Sid, Crash, and Eddie where starting to get scared and just like that they started to choke. The next thing they knew they where walking out the haunted house with the sirens and they loved them.

* * *

Diego, Shira, Manny, and Ellie where all at the party talking with some of their friends from class when Diego saw the female siren with dark purple hair walk onto the stage with the rest of the sirens except for the other three, and they all started to sing Crush Crush Crush by Paramore. Diego saw Sid, Eddie, and Crash with the sirens. Diego started to walk over to them to save his friends from being eaten by sirens then one of the songs came to a part that was strange and Diego was talking to Manny, Shira, and Ellie talking about nothing in-particular.

"Hey guys is that Sid, Crash, and Eddie walking out with three of the new kids." Diego pointed out, then they heard a scream.

"We should go see what's going on." Ellie said and they all walked out of the party to see what was going on.

Before Shira walked out with Manny, Ellie, and Diego she wandered a little away and she found a cigarette on the ground but it didn't look like it was smoked, though it was cut in half and she remembered that Diego was standing in the same place and could smell tobacco smoke on one of his jackets. She was going to ask him about it but could see that she needed to fight some fish people.


	15. Chapter 13: fighting and the truth

**Sorry about the long weight but every time I tried to save my work the computer didn't save, hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 13

Diego, Manny, Ellie and Shira found Sid, Crash, and Eddie just in time, the sirens where just about to eat them when they showed up. Diego quickly got out is two scimitar swords and ran towards the sirens' leader.

"I hate it when you power marked show up and try to stop us," the leader said.

"I new you were demons, now i have to kill you," Diego said bitterly.

"Hey, Diego do you know these guys," Manny asked.

"Don't ask questions just fight them their demons!" Diego yelled.

Manny and Ellie quickly looked around for a weapon to fight with while Shira tried hard to summon her fencing swords. Diego could only think of one way to help his friends summon and that was to summon his animal spirit. It was a simple task all he had to do was think of his animal spirit in front of him, the orange saber with green eyes showed up more quickly than he remembered but it had been a long time since he had to summon the saber.

"Help my friends summon their weapons so they can defend them selfs," he tolled the saber, it noded and went over to Manny, Ellie, and Shira.

Shira quickly summoned her swords along with her silver saber when Diego's saber walked over, Manny was the next to summon his medieval sword and his animal spirit, then there was Ellie she had two blades that where attached by a metal string. The saber then walked over to Sid, Crash And Eddie and looked at them with disgust.

"Why is it staring at us?" Crash asked

"Must be Diego's animal spirt, only an animal spirit that belonged to Diego would look at us like that." Eddie said

'You three should try fighting the sirens that attacked you and stop just sitting there,' the saber said to them without moving its mouth.

They all looked down and saw their weapons in their hands, Sid had a pocket knife and a sloth animal spirt, Crash and Eddie had throwing knifes and possum animal spirits. The saber walked to Diego and helped him fight the sirens, now that every one had a weapon they could fight off the sirens. The sirens on the other hand had removed their disciuses and now had their true forms.

"You all look so brave but that doesn't mean that you can defeat us." the siren leader said

"Doesn't matter your ugly hides aren't that strong against me." Diego said and his green eyes started to glow.

Now that Diego's eyes glowed everyone else had an urge to fight as well. There blades crossed with the sirens claws and they fought with great strength and power. Even though the fight made so much noise it didn't seam like any one in the party could hear them. Diego had a plan to defeat the sirens but all of his friends where fighting them, so he summoned all of his strength and ran so quickly that you could see him grabbing all of his friends so they would be out of the line of fire. He then took the sword in is left hand and pointed it right at the sirens and with the sworn in his right hand he pout it against the sword in his left and and slid the right sword across the left making an explosion go off at the sirens and killing them.

"How did you do that?" Sid asked

"I'll tell you all later, right now we need to get home before more demons come." Diego said sounding much older than he was.

Diego walked with Shira to his car and once inside he quickly started and drove of to his house. While driving to Diego's house Shira decided to ask him about the cigaret she found.

"Diego I found this cigaret and was wondering if…" she said

"Yes, I used to smoke but I don't any more, Soto and his gang walked over to me and offered me on but I declined." he interrupted

"You declined by cutting it in half?" She asked

"They were making me mad so I cut it in half, it was either that or fight them and I didn't feel like fighting at the time." Diego said

"What happened back there by the way?" Shira asked

"Those demons where after us because we all have power marks, people with power marks have a lot of power and their animal spirits and weapons are also much stronger than every one else's. Now that demons have showed and interest in all of you we are going to go to my old boarding school so you all can learn how to use your abilities." Diego explained

"I just have one question how do you know all of this?" she asked

"I already found out that I was one of the power marked and learned what I needed to, before the school master made me stay here until they found every one else in the in the ice age group." he said

"We should probably pack then," Shira said

"Ya, but first we need to get to the house," The two of them then listened to music until they got home.

The same thing was explained to Manny, Sid, Ellie, Crash and Eddie by their parents.


	16. Chapter 14: The train ride

Chapter 14

Diego woke up early around five to start packing, he grabbed all of his clothes and some of his things, he had more than one bag so he brought the ones that he didn't need in to Shira's room where she was going around her room to find which clothes she needed.

"You look like you need help." Diego said with a laugh in his throat

"You could help me you know." Shira said glaring at him

"I brought these bags for your other clothes." Diego told her

"Thanks, I can believe that I'm going to go to a boarding school!" Shira said

"It's not that bad, everyone there are just normal people, except for the spoiled rich kids." Diego said, that last part being a joke

"Just wondering, but where are we going to meet the rest?" Shira asked

"At the train station, hopefully their parents explained whats going on or my sister came to their house and explained." Diego said

"Well This is going to be an adventure." Shira said then they both got to work packing Shira's things.

* * *

Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Sid where waiting at the train stop with all of their things packed when Diego's car pulled up. Diego and Shira got out of the car and walked to the trunk and grabbed a group of bags out of it.

"Hey do you guys need help?" Manny called out to them

"No I got it!" Diego yelled grabbing three of the remanding bags.

"How do you do that?" Crash asked when Diego dropped all of the bags on the platform

"It was nothing." Diego said,"Did your parents explain to you whats going on or do I have to tell you."

"They told us whats going on and why but it doesn't explain why we have to go to a boarding school." Ellie said

"You have to go the boarding school because the teachers will help you learn how to control the abilities that come with your individual power mark." Diego explained

"We get powers?" Eddie said

"What kinds, do me get the ability to fly?" Crash asked

"It all depends on your spirit animals. For instance, the two abilities I have are to slide my two scimitar swords together and make an explosion and to have sort burst of super speed." Diego said

"Why didn't you tell us this when we first met?" Manny asked

"I didn't trust you guys and I forgot about it over the summer." Diego said

"The trains coming we should grab our things." Shira said

"You guys are going to love this place." Diego said when they went inside the train.


	17. Chapter 15: The dorm rooms

Chapter 15

"I was wondering, how do we find out where our dorms are?" Manny asked.

"I've been wondering that too, I got my classes but it doesn't say where my room is." Ellie said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. We're all in the same dorm unit." Diego told them all.

"What's a dorm unit?" Sid asked, saying the question that everybody was thinking.

"It's basically four rooms connected by on small living space," Diego explained, "There's a door that connects to the unit, each student that lives in the unit has a key."

"Do you know which unit you're in?" Shira asked her new boy friend.

"The same as all of you, room 47, I'll show you all where everything is once we get to school." Diego told them, "You guys go sit, I'm going to go get a hair cut."

Then Diego walked into another train car while the rest of the herd went to find seats that they could sit in for the long train ride.

* * *

"Shira do you want to be room mates?" Ellie asked her friend.

"Sure, I think it would be fun to have a room mate." Shira said, "I just have one question, does Diego always leave the room with leaving you with questions?"

"Now that I think about it Diego's always been sort of allusive." Manny said.

"Maybe its because he has a saber animal spirit, I've heard that people get some traits from their animal spirit." Ellie thought out loud.

Then Diego walked in, immediately you could tell the difference from his old hair cut to the hair cut he had now. His hair was now much shorter with his hair slicked back on the top the hair was cut a little longer in the front so it would be it would go back, the sides had a fade.

"Hey Diego, cool hair cut." Manny said when his friend sat down.

"Why did you decide to change your hair cut?" Ellie asked.

"Ya, you've had that old hair cut ever since last year." Sid added.

"I actually have had this hair cut before, in freshman year I decided to grow my hair out." Diego told them, "I decided that I didn't like my hair to be semi long so I got this hair cut, except this time I got a fade."

"Well, I like your hair short, I think it suits you." Shira said, giving Diego a kiss.

"While I'm glad you all like my hair, but I need to remind you guys about weapons training." Diego said.

"They have weapons training at the school?!" Everyone except for Diego yelled.

"It's not that bad, you all will learn how to use your individual weapons in battle, and since we all are part of the power marks you will learn how to use your individual powers in combat." Diego explained.

"How are you able to do this on a daily basis?" Manny asked.

"Once you start practicing more often, using a weapon becomes second nature." Diego explained.

The herd then started talking about other stuff for a wile before they all started looking at their phones, reading a book, or taking a nap. Diego was sharing his headphones with Shira so they could listen to music, Manny was reading, Ellie was watching Friends on her phone, Sid was reading or at least trying to, and Crash and Eddie where playing games on their phones competing to get the higher score. Everyone then got tired and took a short nap.

* * *

"How do we get to the academy?" Manny asked.

"We'll take our cars." Diego said.

"But we didn't bring our cars." Ellie noted.

"I had the people on the train pack our cars." Diego said before his car rolled out followed by Manny's.

"So we'll follow you guys." Manny confirmed.

"Ya, its not that far away," Diego said before getting in to his car after Shira.

The herd got to the campus in no time, just driving up they could see how big it was. There was the main building where all the classes were behind it to the left were the dorms and to the right of the dorms was the training area were people practiced combat with and without weapons.

"Wow" Everyone said at the same time.

"And I thought your house was big." Sid said to Diego.

"Is there a map that they hand out?" Ellie asked, worried the she or one of her friends might get lost in the big school.

"Ya, this is a really big school." Manny pointed out, "How do you remember where all your classes are?"

"Guys, don't worry all you need to know is what floors you need to be on and the room number you need to be in." Diego explained, "I'll show you all around so you all can have a layout of the campus."

Then Diego showed them all around the campus, he started with the main building and asked to see everyones schedules so he could show them where their class rooms where located. Everyone tried to remember were each class was located so they didn't have to ask where it was in the future. Diego then took them to the gym to show them where each separate combat area was located, while they where there someone that seemed to be in their class came up to them.

"Hey Diego, nice to see you again." He said, "By the way coach says that if you stopped smoking you can be back on the team."

"Nice to see you to, and tell coach thanks but no thanks." Diego said before leading everybody to the dormitory.

"You used to smoke?" The twins exclaimed.

"When did you stop?" Manny asked.

"Why did you start in the first place?" Sid asked.

"Was it hard to quit?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Yes, I used to smoke, I stopped after I left Soto's gang, I don't know why I started, and it was hard to quit in the beginning." Diego said answering all of their questions.

"Did you smoke last winter when we where trying to bring that baby back to its family?" Sid asked.

"I did in the beginning but near the end I decided to quit." Diego said, "We're in unit 47."

Everyone then gave Diego a strange look before they all realized that they where in the dormitories.

"Here are your six keys, one for each of you. Diego you remember where it is right?" The woman asked.

"Yes, thanks for the keys." Diego thanked her before heading to the elevator.

"Here are you keys." Diego said handing the keys out when they got to their floor.

"What, shouldn't we get our bags?" Ellie asked, remembering that everyone had left their bags in the cars.

"Don't worry, my sister is an assistant teacher here so I asked her if she could use a spell to bring all of our bags to the rooms." Diego said, "They should already be in their."

Before anyone could say anything Diego opened the door to the room exposing the room that they would be living in for the rest 3 years. To the right was a living space with a tv, couches, chairs and a coffee table. To the left was a small kitchen space, around the room where four doors going to the rooms.

"I'm going to go to my regular room." Diego said when he grabbed his bags then took the room the farthest to the left.

Everybody then looked at each other then dashed off to grab a room. Ellie and Shira took the room to the far right, Crash and Eddie took the room next to Ellie and Shira, and Manny and Sid took the room next to Diego. Everybody took the rest of the day unpacking and then stayed in their rooms until they went to bed. Sid watched a movie, Manny read a book, Crash and Eddie played some video games, Ellie read a book, Shira talked with her mom so she could tell her how it was, and Diego practiced his sword fighting because he was rusty.


	18. Chapter 16: First day of at the acadamy

**Ok i am so sorry for not posting this, I had thought that I posted this months ago. The chapter is small because it is the end of this volume of Ice age; acadamy. The next time you will see this story will be in Ice age: acadamy Volume 2. I will also try to post once a month.**

Chapter 16

"Wake up!" Diego yelled.

"Diegp, we still have an hour and a half before we have to get to class." Shira said when she got out of her room followed by the rest of the herd.

"Ya Diego, why are you waking us up so late?" Manny asked.

Diego just rolled his eyes before saying, "We are going to a boarding school now, we eat breakfast at school and we have to eat it before we have to get to class."

"Are we going to have to wake up this early everyday." Crash asked.

"It's only 6:30." Diego said, "Now get ready."

Diego walked back into his room to go get dressed, he put on jeans, hiking boots, a red tee shira, and a tan bomber jacket.

* * *

Down in the cafeteria everyone was looking at the huge cafeteria counter with all of the grate food.

"Wow, I don't even know where to start." Sid exclaimed.

"Know wonder the academy has such a good reputation." Manny said.

"Ya, I've heard about the great food that they had here, but I never expected this." Ellie said.

"Do you guys wan't to just look at the food or do you want to eat." Diego said

Everyone got food and sat down at a table then started to eat their breakfast, Diego told everyone about how things worked at the academy and answered any questions they had.

"Hey Diego, what is combat training like?"Shira asked.

"Each type of combat style has its own teacher." Diego explained, "I have two scimitar swords so I learn how to dual weld with two scimitar swords."

"So I guess we all will learn the fighting style of our own weapon." Manny said.

"Ya, but it wont be as easy to use your weapons as it was when we where fighting the sirens," Diego said, "last time you had help from your animal spirit, learning how to weld your weapons with out your animal spirits help is what you all will learn first."

 _RIIIINNNNNGGGG_

"Okay, students that was the bell for first period, everyone grab your things from you rooms then get to class. You have 15 minuets to get to class." The announcer said

"Well I already grabbed my things, see you guys at lunch." Diego said then walked out of the cafeteria.

 **Again very sorry for not posting in the past months, I could have sworn that I already posted this chapter.**


End file.
